Kamen Rider Xtreme: Summer Wars (The Movie)
by guncannon109
Summary: With the main story on hold, here's a short summer adventure to hold you guys over until Act Four starts. Hope you enjoy it. Dark vs light, riders vs riders. Ardent City is turned into a battlefield as a new team of riders arrives with the intention of destroying everything in sight. A savior shall emerge and a brand new Xtreme shall be revealed
1. Part 1 of 4: Memories of Light and Dark

**Kamen Rider Xtreme the Movie**

Heavy bars opened to a cell in a high security prison on the outskirts of Ardent City.

"Alright Mavrick, your time is up," the warden said to a prisoner with black ratty long hair who lay lifelessly against the cell wall.

"Is it?" he whispered looking blankly up at the ceiling, "Time seems to remain still here… how long has it been… since I was placed here?"

"You were given a twenty year sentence," the warden proclaimed as two other guards came into the cell and strapped cuffs to the prisoner's wrists and ankles, "and now that time is up. So it's time to get you out of here."

The prisoner slowly got and limped over to the door of the cell, "Alright… lead the way warden."

The warden led the prisoner down a long hallway until they came to two large doors at the end of it. The prisoner was lead through the door where a receptionist stood behind a desk with a thin layer of glass dividing him from the prisoner.

The dark haired prisoner shrugged as he was unshackled and walked over to the desk.

The receptionist sighed before reading off a small sheet of paper in front of him, "We hereby return prisoner three zero nine six four seven with the following personal belongings that were found on his person at the time of his detainment," he pulled out a small bin and handed the following items through a gap in the glass, "Two sealed packages of matches and one unsealed, one pack of cigarettes contents three, one XL leather jacket, one regular sized striped shirt and one pair of size thirty five denim jeans along with one pair of size twelve mens loafers."

"Would there be anything else?" The prisoner asked raising an eyebrow grabbing his possessions.

"No," the receptionist returned, "Everything else you had was either sold or destroyed."

The prisoner scoffed, "Alright then… I'll be going now."

He walked out of the prison with his belongings in hand where a black car was waiting for him with a woman with long raven hair was standing in front of it.

"Been waiting long?" he asked the raven haired woman.

"Not at all," she returned opening the back door of the car for him, "it's been awhile Anton… should we grab lunch to catch up?"

"Of course," he said getting into the back seat and closing the door behind him.

The raven haired woman got into the drivers seat and pulled off from the curb of the prison.

"Do you still have it?" Anton asked. The raven haired woman nodded, "and what of the others?"

"Everything is going ahead just as planned," she returned looking at Anton through the rearview mirror.

Anton looked out the window and sighed, "and what of my brother?"

"Derek was a fool, he got what he deserved."

"I see…" he looked back to the prison through the driver side mirror, "would you happen to know the time?"

"Exactly one minute to two," she stated.

Anton smirked, "perfect."

As the clock struck two the prison behind them erupted in a fiery explosion covering the entire lot in a cloud of ash and smoke.

"So what's on the menu for this evening?" Anton asked, "I don't know about you but I have a serious craving for Ardent Felle."

"You sure you don't want to take it easy for a little?"

"I've spent far too long behind bars," Anton proclaimed, "It's time to take over where Derek failed."

**Part 1: Memories of Light and Dark**

It was summer, the sun was shining intensely and all that could be heard for miles was the cry of cicadas over the dry summer air.

There hadn't been any dopant attacks for quite some time so the riders decided to take this time to bask in the pleasures that high school life had to offer by spending a carefree day at the Ardent City Water Park.

"Hey come on guys! The water is fantastic!" Tara shouted ecstatically bouncing around in the water in an electric yellow two piece swimsuit.

"Do we honestly have to spend today here of all places?" Alex groaned, "Isn't there something more productive we could be doing?"

"Well it's better than spending all summer cooped up inside like you usually do," Cole said jokingly. He surveyed the plaza for a second, "Hey, where's Shiore? Shouldn't she be finished changing by now?"

Alex shrugged, "Hell if I know. That girl keeps to her own schedule."

"Okay, I'm done," a voiced called out.

"Well it's about time," Alex sighed turning around to find Shiore standing behind him in a light blue one piece suit a few feet behind him. His eyes widened a little, "... uh."

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"No it's just that well…" Alex stumbled awkwardly trying to figure out what to say.

"No it's just that well what?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, "Well… I've just never seen you dress like a girl before." He shut his eyes expecting to be hit.

"Fair enough," Shiore shrugged, "I'm not really into this type of thing anyway."

"COME ON GUYS I'M FREEZING MY BUNS OFF IN HERE" Tara shouted "YOU COMING IN OR NOT!"

"Well I'm going on ahead," Shiore said walking by Alex and Cole, "someone needs to make sure she doesn't drown out there."

Cole grinned, "Sure is nice isn't it? Getting a break like this I mean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alex returned, "Feels like forever since I've been able to just live my life you know?" He surveyed the area for a moment, "Although… this place isn't exactly helping me unwind."

"Bad memories?" Cole asked, Alex nodded. "Don't worry about it man," Cole said wrapping one arm around Alex, "just take today to relax and put the past behind you."

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Alex sighed, "After all, this place is where I met Madison for the first time. If I hadn't of come here that day… Sarah and her might still-"

"Enough of that!" Cole said slapping Alex on the forehead, "Tell you what," he handed Alex a ten dollar bill before continuing, "since you aren't that big on swimming why not you go fetch us something to drink, take the time to clear your head a little. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Alex said taking the money from Cole, "thanks man I owe you one."

"Anytime," Cole returned, "Just don't forget to keep the receipt okay?"

"Right, gotcha," Alex said walking off towards the snack area. "Oh right," he stopped for a moment, "what do you guys want anyway?"

"Eh, just get whatever," Cole shrugged, "not like it matters right."

"True," Alex said continuing over to the snack area, "I'll be right back then."

Tara shot through the water at lightning fast speed resulting in several large waves shooting off around her, drenching several people both in and out of pool. She continued this until she slammed into a hard surface halting her movement.

"Ow ow ow," she cried rubbing her head, "the hell did I…" she looked up to see Shiore standing unfazed glaring blankly at her, "oh… hey Sayuri."

"What are you doing?" Shiore asked letting out a small sigh.

"Uh… swimming?" Tara returned, "what else would I be doing?"

"You could try swimming like a sane person."

"AH! But that's boring!"

"Too bad, you're disturbing the patrons so tone it down."

Tara pouted, "easy for you to say," she said crossing her arms and turning away from Shiore.

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "What are you going on about now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she pointed at Shiore's chest, "YOU'RE A FULL THREE SIZES BIGGER THAN I AM! If anyone should tone it down it's you!" Shiore slapped Tara on the top of her head. Tara began to cry "AW! Now you're just being mean!"

Shiore's eye sharpened, she surveyed the area.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tara shouted, "Don't ignore me!"

"Shut up for a moment will you," Shiore instructed silencing Tara, She noticed several ripples in the water and they began to shift in the same direction. She turned back to Tara, "something's here."

Alex stood in line to the snack bar tapping his hand impatiently on a rail with the money Cole gave him in hand. He let out a small sigh, "Man what am I even doing here?"

"Next!" A man at the stand shouted.

"Oh right, coming!" Alex shouted back. As he proceed to the snack stand, he bump into someone, "Oh sorry…" his eyes widened as a girl about his age with long red hair and blue eyes in a pink one piece swimsuit entered his vision, "... Madison?" he whispered.

The red haired girl looked at him confused, "Um… sorry, have we met before?"

"So you really don't..." Alex whispered as he felt his heart sink. He forced a smile and extended his hand out to her, "I'm Alex… Alex Darwin, we had a few classes last semester… though you probably don't remember me do you?"

"We did? Wow small world," Madison said laughing a little.

"Hey man, you gonna order or not?" The man at the snack stand shouted.

"Oh, sorry I'll be right there," Alex shouted back heading over to the stand.

"Hey Alex," Madison called out, "Me and my folks are gonna be here all day. So… you wanna hang out for a bit?"

Alex looked away from Madison, "Sorry, I can't… not now."

"Oh, alright then," she said with a grin, "catch ya later then. It was nice meeting you," she added before walking off down to the pool with a tray of drinks and other snacks in her hands.

Alex looked over to Madison as she turned around a corner, he gulped then turned back to the stack stand.

"You know her?" the man at the stand asked.

Alex sighed, "it's a long story."

"I getcha, life if full of stories like that," The man proclaimed drying off a glass before placing it down in a roll of several others. He was a fairly tall man with slicked back white hair and electric yellow eyes. He wore a white button shirt and a blue bowtie along with black dress pants that looked way too fancy for him to be working at a waterpark "Tell me something kid... that long story of yours, it wouldn't involve masked heroes on motorcycles, a giant lizard and a man in a red cloak... would it?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "what makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing in particular. I like asking questions like that, so here's another one…" he glared over to Alex, "does the name 'Derek Mavrick' mean anything to you?"

Alex jumped back a bit and reached for the gaia memories in his back pocket, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, "Gotcha."

Before Alex got more, the white haired man whipped out a driver similar to his own only with one slot instead of two and slapped it onto his waist as two belt straps shot out of both sides locking in place at the back.

The white haired man returned pulling out an orange gaia memory and hitting the button below the label.

"Gamma-Ray!" the gaia memory shouted as it was slammed into the driver.

"What was that phrase you riders use?" The man asked with a smirk placing his hand over the slot on his driving, "Oh yeah, I think it was… Henshin." he added as he slammed the slot down on his driver.

"GAMMA-RAY!" The driver shouted as the sound of several amps blasting at max volume erupted from while electricity covered the white haired man in jagged yellow and green armor with a single circular blue optic for a visor. Cables wrapped around his arms turning into whips with several small blades along the length of them, the cable on his right arm being red and the one on his left blue.

The crowd of people scattered as the new rider leapt out from behind the stand and stuck Alex in the gut throwing him into a bush.

"GAH!" Alex shouted upon impact, "What... the hell... are you?" in said recovering from the pain.

"I do love it when they ask that," the rider proclaimed throwing his hand up in the air in the shape of a flower, "I am the face of true beauty, the essence of perfection," He threw both arms into the air as if presenting himself to Alex, "The one! The only! Kamen Rider… Gamma-Ray!"

Alex tilted his head, "Uh… okay?"

Gamma-Ray cracked his whip at Alex, "Are you not impressed by my glory?!"

"Uh… not really," Alex said hopping back on his feet, "see you're like the ninth rider I've met at this point. Plus with all the monsters I've been fighting recently… can't say I'm all that surprised anymore to be perfectly honest."

Gamma-Ray began to growl and tightened his grip around his whips, "You will pay FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Gamma-Ray swung both his whips at Alex who quickly jumped out of the way, pulling his Star and Runner memories out from his back pocket as his driver materialized around his waist before landing on the ground again.

"I can however say that you're still a threat, and I'm not going to let you cause anymore damage then you already have," Alex said as he placed his two gaia memories into his driver, "Henshin!"

Alex split the slots of his driver apart, "Star! Runner!" his driver shouted as his his default black and red armor formed around him.

"Ah, looks like I've reeled in the famous Xtreme. Aren't I the lucky one." Gamma-Ray proclaimed pulling his whips back, "Looks like my partner will have to deal with the others on his own."

"Wait, what do you mean something is here?" Tara demanded treading water behind Shiore, "Is it a dopant? I'm sure we can take it."

"No, this different," Shiore proclaimed as Cole arrived at the poolside, "Cole, you have your driver on you right?"

"Um… yeah," Cole said tilting his head, "why do you ask?"

"Go find Alex," Shiore instructed, "knowing him he has probably ran into the enemy already."

Cole nodded, "Right got it," Cole said before running off to find Alex.

"What do we do then?" Tara asked.

"Same as you always do," Shiore returned, "go wild."

"We're closing the pool for a little while," A lifeguard stated grabbing the attention of the two girls, "please exit the pool and wait until we reopen it."

"Oh really, and what happens once we get out… what do you plan to do then?" Shiore said staring the lifeguard directly in the eye. The lifeguard said nothing at a loss for words, "Not talking huh? Alright then, how about this… you have a gaia memory on you, don't you?"

The lifeguard sighed before standing upright, "Guess there's no point in hiding it anymore… is there," he said before pulling out a driver of the same make as Gamma-Ray's and slapping it onto his waist, "though I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from the great Yuki," he proclaimed as he pulled out an ocean blue gaia memory and slammed it into his driver and pulling down the slot on it, "Henshin."

"LUARENTAI!" The lifeguard's driver shouted as he was bathed in a wave of water which morphed into armor that resembled a pale blue medieval knight crossed with a fish aligned with light red accents along his armor.

He lifted his hand encasing Tara and Shiore in water before lifting them up onto the deck, releasing them from his hold.

"Ah man, and I was really enjoying my day off to," Tara sighed as Kree descended from above and wrapped around her wrist becoming her driver, "Oh well, not like I mind this either." She pulled out her Gale gaia memory and placed it into the top of Kree's head, "you owe me for this by the way."

"I'll buy you a shortcake from that new bakery you like," Shiore said as her driver materialized around her waist before pulling about her own Yuki memory, "deal?"

Tara nodded, "Deal."

The two took one step forward, hitting the buttons on their respective gaia memories.

"Gale! Yuki!"

"Henshin!" The two shouted as they slammed their gaia memories into their drivers and activated them.

"Gale! Yuki!" Their respective drivers shouted as a tornado formed around Tara becoming her armor and Shiore was encased in ice which quickly broke off revealing her in her's.

Several patrons began to take notice of what was going on. "Hey, what's going on over there? Some kind of performance or something?"

Laurentia cracked his neck, "Such simpletons," he said aloud as he drew a long rapier sword from his belt, "Oh well, not like it matters. This will all be over before they even know what's even happening before their eyes."

Tara whipped out her flail from the back of her belt, "Yeah, and you'll be the running home with your driver round your ankles. Starting now!" She shouted hurling her flail at Laurentia with a flick of her wrist.

Laurentia dodged Tara's strike and jumped off to the side. He looked over to the two riders and noticed that Shiore had disappeared. He then swung his sword over his back as another blade struck against it.

"You certainly are a fast one," Laurentia said as he looked over his shoulder to see Shiore behind him forcing her blade down onto hers, "Yuki."

"You aren't half bad yourself," Shiore returned keeping her guard up.

Laurentia forced Shiore back before quickly turning on his heeled and proceeding to jab at her repeatedly with the end of his sword, each motion flowing seamlessly into one another like a serpent swimming through a current.

"Damn it, what's with this guy?" Shiore thought to herself, doing her best to keep up with his movements, "His fighting style isn't like anything I've ever seen before." Shiore clashed her sword with Laurentia's holding him in place, "Archer!"

"On it!" Tara shouted pulling her flail back and swinging it once again, this time going for Laurentia's legs. The chain wrapped around him and brought him to his knees.

Laurentia then grabbed the chain of Tara's flail with one hand and pulled Tara towards him, using her to slam into Shiore knocking both of them into the water of pool only a few feet away. Tara plummeted into the water while Shiore froze the water she hit using it as a platform.

"Your good at thinking on your feet," Laurentia proclaimed as he got back up, "My partner fights just like you. Making the best of any situation."

"Partner?" Shiore asked as Tara climbed up onto the block of ice Shiore had made for herself, "What do you mean partner?"

"You think I'd come here to fight you riders alone?"

Back at the snack bar, Gamma-Ray smashed through a wall trying to hit Alex as Alex kept evading every move he made.

"You know, you really shouldn't telegraph your attacks," Alex said panting a little, "makes each move you make ridiculously obvious."

"Well forgive me for fighting with style Mister X," Gamma-Ray returned twirling his whips around as sparks ran up and down both of his arms, "It's rather sad that the art of war is one that's lost on your generation."

From out of nowhere, a giant hammer came out from behind Gamma-Ray and smacked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"There's a reason for that sparky," Cole said as he rested his smasher on his shoulder already transformed into his rider form, "Style leaves you wide open." he turned to Alex and extended a hand to him, "You alright there pal?"

"Excellent," Alex returned grabbing Cole's hand and pulling himself up.

"You know when I said 'have fun and relax' this is not what I had in mind," Cole snarked, turning his attention back to Gamma-Ray.

"Forgive me for having people wanting to kill me at every corner," Alex returned pulling out the Star and Runner memories from his driver and replacing them with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" Alex's driver shouted as his black and red Star Runner armor changed to his green Blade Kicker armor and the Bla-Jalibur formed in his hand.

"Nevertheless," Alex added gripping his sword with both of his hands, "we should defeat this guy before he can harm anyone."

Cole grasped his smasher in both hands and widened his stance, "Couldn't agree with you more there pal."

Gamma-Ray stood idle spinning his whips in his hands, "Well, if there aren't any further discussions, shall we get this battle royale under way?" Without saying anything, Alex dashed at Gamma-Ray and slashed him in the chest with his sword Gamm-Ray blocking the blade with his bare arm. Gamma-Ray smirked under his mask, "Eager… I like that." He pushed him back and swung at Alex with each of his electrified whips, "Unfortunately for you it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me!"

Gamma-Ray swung both whips back to his side then swung them forward again in an x formation striking both Alex and Cole sending the two riders flying backward towards the pool where Tara and Shiore were still facing off against Laurentia.

"Alex," Shiore called out as the two riders landed by her feet. She then looked up and noticed Gamma-Ray quickly approaching, "So there really is a second one… should have figured as much."

"Yeah, and it appears both are strong as hell," Alex panted as he got back on his feet. "Cole, Tara, you handle the yellow guy." he instructed as he removed his Blade and Kicker memories from his driver.

"Right, got it," Tara and Cole returned as Tara jumped over Alex landing beside Cole.

"Shiore, you and I will handle this guy," Alex added turning to Laurentia placing the Blast and Diver memories in the slots on his driver and reseting the device with a quick motion of his hands, Shiore nodded.

"Blast! Diver!" Alex's driver shouted as his Blade Kicker armor was replaced by Blast Diver and the Bla-Jalibur was switched out for his Corona Blaster.

"You switched out your battle partner?" Laurentia tilted his head, "Very well, it makes no difference who I fight."

At that moment, a blinding light emerged from the center of the brawl taking all of the riders completely off gaurd. As the light faded, Alex Cole Tara and Shiore found themselves directly in line with one another with Laurentia and Gamma-Ray side by side directly in front of them with a white armored rider standing in between them.

"Now now," the white rider called out, "don't you think this is an unfitting place for a battle such as this?" she pulled out what looked like a hilt of a sword before pressing a button at the top causing a blue energy blade to shot out from the hilt, "surely you can postpone your fight until the proper conditions are met… can't you?"

"Fine, as you wish!" Gamma-Ray scowled as he shut off the flow of electricity to his whips, "but don't think this means you've seen the last of us kamen riders."

Laurentia pulled a small blue ball and held it in his hand for a second, "Au revoir," he said before throwing the ball to the ground causing a giant cloud of black smoke to form around them.

As the smoke cleared the five riders saw as Laurentia and Gamma-Ray vanished without a trace.

"Well, that certainly was quite the ordeal wasn't it?" the white rider said as she turned around revealing a blue butterfly shaped masked covering her face and silver f emblazoned on her chest, "You lot alright?"

Alex's eyes widened as he undid his transformation reverting to his civilian form, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how you rude of me," the white rider said as she pulled her gaia memory from her driver undoing her transformation and revealing her as a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes that were of the same shape and shade as Alex's, "you may call me Fata, Kamen Rider Fata if you want to be more formal."

In the dark shadow of Vainglory's layer, Rylee leaned against a pillar with Cheshire in her hands as Joel paced around the room, "So it's seems as though more riders have emerged. Any data you have on them?"

"None whatsoever," Rylee returned, "although we have been able to identify them, though they're motives and where they came from are still a mystery."

"Oh really?" Joel raised an eyebrow, "and who exactly are they?"

Just then the two large doors at the front of the room swung open as Vainglory entered carrying a file which he had open to one page, "Elisir Acapella D'Lebaron aka Gamma-Ray," he stated as the doors closed behind him, "element thunder. Former occupation, scientist. Was detained and sentenced to life in prison after being deemed guilty of carrying out several lethal experiments done using live human test subjects. All of which were done involuntarily."

Rylee looked at Vainglory with disgust, "That's sick!"

Vainglory flipped the page, "Drake Kimblee: Laurentia. Former occupation: fencing instructor. Deemed guilty of first degree murder with a sharpened fencing sword. Along with his release from prison were three other convicts. James and Laura Carmichael who were accused and found guilty of mass blackmail and worldwide thievery of several artifacts and works of art from museums and galleries all across the globe, and finally," he turned the page once again, "Anton Mavrick."

Rylee and Joel stood silent, "Fury's elder brother?"

Vainglory nodded, "the very same," he said before shutting the file closed, "and if I recall correctly, he was given the one and only gaia memory of Shadow."

"What are you going to do?" Joel asked.

"I've sent Carter out to investigate already," Vainglory turned to Joel, "and if those riders haven't been scared shitless by this new development they should be too far behind him."

"You're going to put your faith in your enemy?" Joel asked raising an eyebrow.

"As the saying goes, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" he proclaimed handing the file to Rylee before sitting down in his thrown at the back of the room, "and in this case I'd much rather put of with a bunch of children than an ex-convict out for revenge."

"So you're just going to sit back and let whatever happens happen?" Joel spoke out.

"I don't see why not," Vainglory returned as he leaned back in his throne, "I've been doing that since that start, so I hardly see the problem of doing it for a little bit longer. So long as my bloodline isn't on the line I don't see the problem in letter this city get a little banged up here and there."

"You're bloodline?" Joel scoffed, "What kind of bullshit is that?"

"I have no one of value in the line of fire," Vainglory said coldly turning away from Joel, "the only family I had died long ago, or have you forgotten that little detail Inertia?"

"You have no idea what you're even talking about any more do you?"

Vainglory turned back to Joel, "What was that?"

Joel sighed, "Never mind," he grunted before making his way out of the room, "I suppose it's better for your perfect world if you don't know." he whispered under his breath as the doors closed behind him.

"What was that about?" Rylee spoke up.

"Forget about it," Vainglory returned avoiding eye contact with Rylee, "Inertia is too far gone, just ignore everything he says Spite."

Rylee looked down to Cheshire in her arms and patted him on the head, "You say that my lord," she thought to herself, "but sometimes I fear that it is you who is lost."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2 of 4: Elemental Burst

**Part 2: Elemental Burst**

The riders sat in Sampson's office at the police station, Tara however paced impatiently from one side of the room to the other. Marcoh stood by the window looking over a report.

"So there were two riders that confronted you?" Sampson asked, "one based off water and the other of thunder. That right?"

Alex nodded, "They ambushed us, though I'm just glad that they were only after us and no one else got caught up in it."

"They might be true," Marcoh called out closing the report, "but those two are still out there," he looked over to Alex and the other's, "besides, there's still the fact that we have no idea who they are where they came from or what their motives are." he placed the report down on Sampson's desk, "We aren't even sure if there acting on their own or if they're connected to a much larger group, taking them out could be considered an act of war for all we know."

"They attacked us first," Shiore spoke up, "as far as I'm concerned they already consider us their enemy. I'd say the war has already begun."

"As true as that might be, we just aren't willing to take that risk," Sampson sighed, "We'll open up an investigation but keep it on the down low. We don't want to draw any more attention than we already have."

"Oh come on Sammy! Have you forgotten who you're talkin to?" Tara called out. She looked Sampson in the eye and smirked, "We're riders, we'll face whatever comes our way head-on. Besides, we can't let these guys run around freely and tarnish our rep now can we?"

Cole smiled, "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Tara?"

Tara grinned like an idiot, "You know it!"

"That's all well and good," Marcoh spoke out drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "But what exactly are we going to do with that woman you ran into? What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Alex returned, "She ran off shortly after Laurentia and Gamma-Ray did… I'm not sure where she is."

"Then I'd say it's about time we start looking for her," Sampson suggested, "She might have an idea of what's going on, and if she was willing to help you out like you said then she may prove to be a valuable ally."

"Then what are we doing sitting around here for?" Tara spoke out grabbing Cole and Shiore and forcing them to their feet, "Let's get going!" she shouted as she rushed out the door pulling Cole and Shiore along with her.

"Where does that girl get all of that energy?" Marcoh asked.

"Hell if I know," Alex returned, "Oh that reminds me," he turned back to Sampson, "That favor I asked you to do for me… how did it go?"

Sampson sighed, "We got the results back earlier this week and as much as I wish it wouldn't true… Ms Archer is indeed Ms Damon's daughter."

Alex looked down to the ground, "I was afraid of that."

"Hey, don't let something like this get you down. " Sampson got up from his desk and placed both his hands on Alex's shoulders, "Ms Archer is still Ms Archer, it doesn't matter who she's related to because it doesn't change who she is at her core."

"I guess you're right," Alex said softly before letting out a sigh, "Tara is Tara and nothing will ever change that."

"Exactly," Sampson returned with a grin patting Alex on the shoulder and stepping back a few feet giving Alex some space, "Now then, you should get going. You don't want to keep your fellow riders waiting now do you?"

"Yeah, you're right," Alex nodded as he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. "Oh," He stopped at the doorway and turned back to Sampson, "thanks Sampson, for everything you've done… it means a lot."

Sampson smiled, "You're most certainly welcome. Now get a move on."

"Right, thanks again!" he shouted as he ran out the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as Alex closed the door, Sampson collapsed onto his desk and began coughing violently.

"Chief!" Marcoh shouted reaching for a drawer on Sampson's desk and pulling out a small bottle of pills and cracking it open, pouring a few into his hand before leaning Samson's head back and forcing them down his throat.

Sampson swallowed the pills and took in a deep breath before exhaling, "Thank you Marcoh," he said as he grabbed a glass of water that was on his desk and talking a small sip of it before placing it down once again, "I'm getting far too old for this crap."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Marcoh proclaimed, "You've had a good run, maybe you should consider retiring."

Sampson shook his head, "If I did then Alex and the other's would be lost. I owe it to Alice to guide him until the end, so long as I do that I don't care what happens to me."

"Gordon," Marcoh spoke out looking Sampson in the eye, "I telling you this not as lieutenant but as your friend. Please consider the repercussions if you continue to push yourself beyond what your body will allow."

Sampson gulped, "Alright, I will… thanks John, it means a lot."

Marcoh smiled, "That's what friends are for."

In a marketplace on the far side of the city, Carter walked down a large isle of food venders with a list written down on a small slip of paper and a couple hefty plastic bags packed with fresh goods in the other.

"Let's see…" he said to himself looking at the list for a second and pulling out a small pencil, "Got the chicken, I believe we have olive oil at home, I know for a fact that we have lemons," he said aloud checking each item off the list, "Now all that leaves is the garlic and..." he raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are thymes?" he sighed and folded up the list, "that's what I get for asking mother for a couple of recipes for lunch."

"You're looking for thyme?" a female voice asked.

Carter turned around to see a young woman with rugged short black hair that had a single silver highlight in her bang. She wore tight fitting denim jeans along with tall black boots with heels that made her come off as taller than she actually was and loose tucked in grey shirt that made her waist look thinner and her chest more prominent.

"Yes," Carter returned simply, "would you know where I can find some?"

"My, you really don't feed around the bush do you? The woman laughed a little, "My husband and I have a small stall a little ways from here, we should have some left," she smiled, "you want me to take you there?"

Carter nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Alright, follow me then," the woman instructed as she turned on her heel and made her way down the market place in the opposite direction, Carter following close behind her, "it's not too far from here."

The two walked along the marketplace for a few blocks until they arrived at a vendor's stall aligned with several different types of herbs and spices. A young man with the same color of black hair only this time with a gold highlight in his bangs stood in the back cutting up a batch of herbs with a rather large knife, a pair of thick framed glasses bordered his sharp yellow eyes.

"Isaac dear!" the woman shouted out to him grabbing his attention, "We have a customer!"

"Oh," he looked up to the pair and noticed Carter keeping his eye fixed on him, "thank you Maria," he said as he stabbed the knife deeply into the cutting board and walked over to the front of the stall giving the woman a small kiss on the lips, "Well then young sir, what can I help you with today then?"

"He's looking for thyme," Maria put simply, "do we still have some?"

Isaac thought for a moment, "I think so… give a moment," he went over to a shelf that was fully stocked with herbs at the back a shuffled through them, "Ah, here we are," he said picking up a large glass jar along with a second smaller one. Opened up both of them, took some from the large putting it into the small and then closed up the two and put the large one on the shelf and handed the smaller bottle to Carter, "here you go son."

"Thanks," Carter bowed taking the bottle from him.

Maria eyed the bag in Carter's hand, "That's a lot of stuff you've got there, you planning something special? Perhaps a small dinner for two?"

"Just lunch, figured I'd get a jump on it before the next semester starts," Carter said simply slipping the bottle into his bag and pulling out simple black wallet from his pocket, "So how much would that be then?"

"For you son no charge," Isaac returned.

"You sure?" Carter asked.

"The sight of someone your age being so proactive nowadays is payment enough," Isaac proclaimed with a smile, "Though I must ask, what would your name be? You seem… familiar."

"It's Carter, Carter Damon."

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Damon huh?" he glanced over to Maria with sharpened eyes, Maria nodding back stepping back a few, "Hold on, I've got something else for you."

Isaac turned his back to Carter and walked back over to the shelf behind him. At that moment, Maria reached into her right boot and pulled out a closed butterfly knife from it. Carter looked over his shoulder as maria flipped the knife open with a flick of her wrist and proceeded to swing it at Carter. In a fraction of a second, Carter grabbed Maria's wrist and swiped the knife out of her hand before twisting her arm around her back and bringing her to her knees.

"You don't feed around the bush either I see," Carter said tightening his hold on her, taking a second look at the knife in his hand, "This wouldn't be that other thing you had for me would it?"

"No," Isaac called out pulling out a pair of drivers similar to the ones Gamma-Ray and Laurentia had a long with two gaia memories one being brown and the other a deep gunmetal grey from a box on the ground, "these are."

Maria smirked before kicking Carter in the gut, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder onto the ground. She flipped herself over the counter and hopped over to Isaac, the two exchanging a quick kiss before Isaac handed her one of the drivers and the gunmetal grey gaia memory.

"Let's make this quick my love," Maria said as the two slapped the drivers onto their waists, "we don't want to keep Anton waiting."

Isaac nodded, "agreed."

The two held their gaia memories up to Carter and hit the buttons below their respective labels, Isaac's marked with a C and Maria's with an S.

"CORRODERON! SLICER!"

"Tell Spite and Inertia we send our regards," Maria said with a smirk as she and Isaac linked their hands together with one another, "Henshin!"

Alex stepped out of the police station, the other riders following shortly behind him.

"Thanks for waiting," he said to the woman calling herself Fata, "sorry for making you stay outside, things are rather hectic at the moment and I didn't want to complicate them any further."

"Oh it's quite alright," Fata returned with a smile, "I'm not much a talker anyway so any discussion I can sit out on is more than welcome." She rose to her feet, Shiore paying close attention to her as she did so, "So then, what's the game plan with you guys?"

"We're going to see if we can track down those riders we encountered at the waterpark," Alex stated, "and knowing our luck for finding trouble it shouldn't be that difficult."

Tara cracked her knuckles, "Yeah! and once we do find them we're gonna give that creep Luarentia a lesson in pain and another in torment!"

"Tara Tara Tara," Cole chuckled and shook his head, "You are incorrigible."

"Thanks!" She smirked back at him, "It's what we do!"

At that moment a small beeping, sound erupted from Shiore's pocket. She reached into it and pulled out her GMR scanner switching it on and shifting her eyes through it.

"You find them?" Alex asked.

"Not sure," Shiore returned, "I have three listed but two are unlisted, and the one that is is…" she tightened her grip on her scanner and gritted her teeth, "Ryu-O."

Alex placed his hand on Shiore's shoulder, "I understand how you feel about him, but we have more important matters at the moment. You think you can put aside your grudge for the time being at focus on the current threat?"

Shiore looked at Alex, she said nothing and simply nodded.

"Thank you," Alex smiled, "Now then, where exactly are they?"

Shiore looked at the scanner, "two kilometres, around Fleet Street."

"There's a market place there," Cole stated, "We should hurry to prevent too many people from getting hurt as a result of the aftermath."

"Right," Alex nodded as he and Cole pulled out the remotes for their bikes and hit the red button at the top to call them, "let's get going asap."

"I'll fly over there to check the damage," Tara said as Kree flew off of her shoulder and transformed into her glider, "don't be long ladies!" she shouted before kicking off and launching herself into the sky.

Cole's Rock Prowler spun around the corner within a second with no sign of the X-Cyclone.

"Hey, where's mine?" Alex asked.

"Maybe there's a delay or something," Cole said hopping onto his bike, "I'm sure it's coming, just give it a sec. Me at Fata will go on ahead, you guys just hang in there for a second. Come on Fata, hop on."

"Of course," Fata said doing as instructed.

"Okay, that's fair I guess," Alex nodded, "If you beat them all before we get there I'll kill you."

"Hey, you're the one who gets to spend some alone time with your girlfriend," Cole snarked.

Alex's face turned a bright red, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"True, but she could be," Cole returned with a smirk, "Think about that for a moment, it might do you some good. Later!" he said before revving up the engine to his bike and kicking off the curb before driving off down the road with Fata.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" Alex shouted after Cole. He turned back to the other end of the road, "Where is this stupid bike already!"

Just then, as if on cue, the X-Cyclone roared around the corner and parked itself in front of Alex. Strangely enough though, there seemed to be something, or rather, someone stuck to the front of it. A young man of seemingly Japanese descent. He wore a black long coat along with chains crossing his chest and wrapping around his arms as well as a pair of black boots. His slicked back hair being the most eye catching of his features to Shiore.

"Ow…" The young man whimpered as he slid of the front of the bike and rolled onto the ground before making direct eye contact with Alex, "...Yo."

"Uh, hi…" Alex blinked for a moment, "you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry," the slicked haired man said jumping to his feet, "this happens more often than you think."

"Okay… just thought I'd check," Alex returned as he climbed onto his bike, "Shiore, let's go."

"Ah! Hold on!" the young man cried out from complete nowhere, "Aren't you high schoolers? Do you even have your licenses!?"

"Um... I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen," Alex said looking back over his shoulder, "Besides, it's far more dangerous where we're going."

"As a teacher, I can not let you ride this bike!" the man pleaded.

A voice echoed from an unknown source, *Geki, you teach elementary school students.*

"Shut up Itachi!" the man shouted back at the voice.

Alex looked to shiore "...Who's he talking to?"

Shiore shrugged, "No clue."

"Thought so," Alex returned, "regardless, it's starting to freak me out."

Without saying a word, Shiore walked over to the young man and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Watashitachiha iyagarase no tame ni tōkyoku ni anata ni hōkoku suru mae ni, imasugu ni sotte jikkō shite kudasai." she said looking him in the eye with a fiery flare of rage within her own, "Jibun no sensei o shori suru shikaku o koete imasu."

"Ah! Nihongo!" the man returned with a grin, "Eh, wait, don't I know you-"

*Geki, the Yokai!* the voice called out once again.

The man said slapping himself in the face."Aaaah! I forgot!"

Alex asked, "About that 'Yokai' or... whatever?"

"No! I have to grade papers!" within an instant he ran off down the road back the way he came, "STAY SAFE KIDS! DON'T GET INTO ANY FIGHTS OR NOTHING!"

Alex sat on his bike with his wide open at a loss for words, "What… in the world… was that?"

"A man who's about to fired by the looks of things," Shiore put bluntly. She climbed onto the back of Alex's bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, Alex's body beginning to warm up as she did so, "Let's just get a move on already before something weirder happens."

Alex nodded, "Right, got it," he said as he kicked off from the curb and drove off down the road. As soon as they had made a decent ways down, Alex spoke up again. "Hey, Shiore?"

"What is it?" the navy blue haired girl returned.

"You know the run in with Decade we had a while back?"

Shiore sighed, "Are you still going on about that?"

"I know I know, it's just that… well you see I uh…" Alex thought for a moment, "the thing is that I'm still unsure of whether or not what I saw back then was real or not."

"I get that you're confused but we've got bigger problems at the moment," Shiore put bluntly, "Besides, since you seem to be the only person that remembers that alternate world you claim to have seen it's impossible to prove if it was real or just something your imagination cooked up."

Alex sighed, "I wish I could agree with you on that…"

"Don't be so glum," Shiore said smacking Alex on the top of his head, "We have a job to do, don't lose sight of it until it's finished. Otherwise... you'll be killed before you can do anything."

Alex smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Good… then hurry up and get a move on."

"Alright alright," Alex chuckled a bit as he revved the engine of his bike speeding it up and driving faster down the road ahead, "hold your horses, I'm on it."

Back at the marketplace, Carter was thrown into a line of stall smashing them to bits upon impact. At this point the crowd had scattered leaving only a few people left who were stuck behind vendor stalls or those who were simply curious to see what was going to happen.

"My my, must you be so fragile?" Maria cackled now in the form of a gun metal grey rider with a red visor framing a mask that spread out upward like a flower made of metal, a giant blade serrated blade adorning each of her forearms, "I honestly expected more of a fight from the pride of META. Is this the best that Spite could muster?"

"How in hell do you know anything about Spite?" Carter demanded as he forced himself to his knees, "More importantly, who the hell are you guys?"

"We are Experiments MRX006-S and MRX005-C, but you can refer to us as Slicer and Corroderon." Maria, now called Slicer returned, "As for how we know about META… let's just say we go along ways back. Isn't that right dear?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Isaac, now called Corroderon, nodded as he stepped forward to his lover's side now clad in heavy deep green armor with a samurai esc helmet adorned with a bright yellow visor and the japanese character for 'forest' emblazoned in silver on his chest. He held a large curved sword in one hand and a massive shield marked with a pattern similar to that of the tree of life. He raised his sword to Carter, "Sorry kid, nothing personal."

Carter gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, "If that's the case, then I won't need to hold anything back," he said pulling out his Ryu-O memory as his driver formed around his waist, hitting the button on the front of his memory.

"Ryu-O!"

He gritted his teeth and looked his the two riders before him in the eye, "Hen… SHIN!"

He went to slam his memory into his driver when, out of nowhere a loud voice cried from above, "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Carter looked up to the sky as Tara dove down from the air and landed a few feet in front of him standing directly between him and the other two riders.

"Thea?" Carter asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rider business," Tara panted, she glanced over to Carter, "and how many times must we tell you, there is no Thea only Tara."

Corroderon raised an eyebrow under his helmet, "So Gale and Ryu-O know each other? Should have figured as much."

Tara noticed the two riders that stood before her and raised an eyebrow, "So there are more than just two riders," her usual smirk appeared on her face, "this should be fun." Kree unfolded from his glider form and wrapped around Tara's wrist becoming her driver, her gaia memory popping out from his mouth and into her hand. "Listen flame boy, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But how do you feel about teaming up for teach these two posers a lesson in complete and total mutilation?"

Carter nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Aw, how cute," Slicer laughed sharpening her blades against one another, "but unfortunately this is where your ride ends." Just then, the roar of two motorcycle engines filled the air. Slicer sighed, "What is it now?"

She and Corroderon looked over to one side to see Cole and Fata heading towards them with Alex and Shiore not far behind.

"Right on schedule," Corroderon whispered lowering his sword.

Alex and Cole rode their bikes up to where Tara and Carter stood, Shiore gritting her teeth at the sight of the flame rider.

"Hey guys, it's about time you showed up!" Tara exclaimed.

"Sorry, we were a little held up by traffic, not like you'd know anything about that" Alex retorted hopping off his bike and stepping over to the two riders who stood before him. He looked over to Slicer and Corroderon, "So who are these guys? Friends of the two we met at the waterpark I take it?"

"Looks like it," Tara returned.

Alex smirked, "Perfect. Cole, Shiore, Fata, let's make sure we deal with these guys quickly." he instructed, the three riders forming up behind him. Shiore keeping a fair distance from Carter. "Alright, let's go!"

They all took a stepped forward and pulled out their gaia memories, Alex pulling out his Star and Runner memories, "HENSHIN!" the group cried out, sans Fata, as they all slammed their memories into their drivers.

"Star! Runner! Gale! Rock! Yuki! Ryu-O!" A blinding light formed around Alex while Tara, Cole, Shiore and Carter were encased in their elements. The storm subsided revealing all five of them in their respective rider forms.

"and now it's my turn," Fata said with a smirk, "Henshin!"

She slammed her memory into her driver and forced it open, "FATA!" he driver cried out as a large blue butterfly of light shot out of it and into the sky before soaring down onto her face becoming her mask. A swarm of smaller butterflies erupted from her mask and covered her body becoming the rest of her armor.

Corroderon and Slicer smirked under their masks, "perfect," the two said in complete unison.

They each raised one hand and snapped their fingers together resulting in four electrified whips to shoot down from above Alex and company targeting Tara, Cole, Carter and Shiore. Shiore and Carter dodged the whips as Tara and Cole were caught up in their grasp, instantly being brought to their knees.

"Bastards!" Alex shouted, charging at Slicer and Corroderon swapping up his memories with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" His driver shouted as he switched into the green armor of his sword and kicking based combination, his Bla-Jalibur forming in his hand.

Shiore leapt up onto a roof to get a better look at the battle, she waited patiently in order to assess the situation and plot her next move. However, before she could have a moment of silence, the sound of sparking whips dragging across stone erupted from behind her. She turned around to see the same yellow thunder rider from before standing behind her.

"Hello again," Gamma-Ray said joyfully swinging one of his whips around his wrist, sending a few shocks up his arm as he did so, "long time no see my little snow bunny."

Back on the ground Carter continued dodging wave after wave of whips that were hurled at him, slicing away the ones that got too close him. Upon jumping one last time, he felt the prick of a rapier's point jab into into his back.

"That's far enough… Kamen Rider Ryu-O," Laurentia stated holding appearing from practically out of nowhere.

"Like hell it is," Carter growled gritting his teeth.

"Oh?" Laurentia raised an eyebrow, "Tell me boy, are you aware of what happens to fire when it meets water?" he asked digging the point of his blade further into Carter's back, "If you don't want to find out, I suggest that you surrender."

Alex swung his sword at Slicer, Corroderon blocking him with his massive shield. "Let them go right now!"

"Sorry kid, but that can't be done," Corroderon put bluntly as he pushed Alex back a decent few feet with little effort, "Nothing personal, we're just following orders."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Alex shouted as he charged back in swinging his sword once again, "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you harm my friends!"

"But look around X," Slicer chuckled, "You have already lost."

Alex turned around to the sight of all five of his allies pinned to the ground, the boy being left speechless at the sight of it. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the mechanical caw of a bird just above his head.

"No…" Alex whispered to himself, "I haven't yet…"

He stuck his hand out in the air as the Xtreme memory flew down from the sky. At the moment, Fata broke free from Gamma-Ray's hold on her and ran over to Alex. Before the memory could reach Alex, Fata kicked it away from him sending it flying off onto a nearby roof. A dark violet wormhole opened up in front of it as a dark steel clawed hand reached out from the hole and grabbed the memory.

"Even after all you have been through, you're still only a child," a booming voice called out from within the wormhole. The owner of the voice stepped out from the wormhole revealing himself as a black rider with a similar suit of armor to Alex's Star Runner form with a mask and shoulder armor that resembled that of Fata, only with bright amber eyes and a row of fangs surrounding where his mouth would be, a large spear with two memory slots on it's blade rested similar in form to Alex's driver in his left hand. "Such a shame too, you were most certainly shaping up to be a worthy candidate."

Alex gritted his teeth, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

At that second Fata punched Alex in the gut with enough force to knock the wind out of him and then some knocking him down to the ground, breaking his transformation in the process.

"You haven't exactly been working out my pet, so you're being recalled," she said with a smirk under her mask, "Nothing personal son, it's just business."

"Wait!... Just!... a second!" Alex panted holding his chest. He looked up to Fata trying to make out her eyes from the lenses of her mask, "Tell me… who are you?"

Fata looked over to the rider on the roof and gave him a single nod, the black rider nodding back to her. He pulled his gaia memory from his driver and placed it into the slot closest to him and pulled out another before placing into the other slot. In one quick motion he split the two slots apart.

"Valpurgeist! Oblivion! MEMORY CHARGE!"

At that instant all five of the hostile riders on the ground leapt away from Alex and the others as a massive surge of energy erupted from Valpurgeist's spear. Before any of them could react, the ground beneath the riders began to collapse in on itself dragging Alex, Cole, Tara, Shiore and Carter down below the surface.

Valpurgeist chuckled, "It appears they were less of a challenge than I originally thought," he looked to his subordinates, "Corroderon, Slicer, Gamma-Ray, descend below the surface and seal up the hole behind you."

"As you wish your grace, "Gamma-Ray bowed as he and the steel and forest riders did as they were told and jumped down the hole, Corroderon making a patch of trees form over the hole so no one could go in or out.

"Fata, Luarentia, you come with me," Valpurgeist instructed the two remaining riders, "it's time to set phase two of our plan into motion."

Without saying a word, Laurentia nodded as he and Fata walked over to Valpurgeist. The black rider removed the Oblivion memory from it's slot on his spear and replaced it with another one marked with a W and split the slots apart once again.

"Valpurgeist! Wormhole! MEMORY CHARGE!" the memories shouted as a portal opened up and engulfed the trio, whisking them away just as quickly as they had appeared.

As soon as they were gone, a pale skinned woman with long auburn hair clad in a long plain white dress stepped out from behind a wall and took a good long look at the destruction, "So this is the path you've chosen to take?" She said aloud to herself, "I'm not going to question your motives dear sister, but I hope that you know what you're doing..." she smirked, "and that you'll be willing to pay the price should you fail."

Down below the surface, Alex slowly came to in a pile of rubble. The echo of a blade scraping against metal filled the air around him, he looked to one side to see Shiore sitting with her back turned to him still in her rider form only with her helmet taken off. She had been using one of her kunai knives to sharpen the blade of her katana.

Alex began to move around knocking a few rocks over. Shiore's ear twitched and she instantly stood up and turned around with a firm grip on both her sword and the kunai she had been using to sharpen it, holding the knife in her backhand.

"Oh…" she said letting her guard down a little, "You're awake… good." she sat back down and resumed work on sharpening her blade, "I was beginning to think I'd just have to leave you here."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that?"

"You've been out for the past three hours," Shiore put bluntly, "or so I think, it's a little hard to tell from down here. All I know is, those riders will be making one hell of a mess up there if you guys don't do anything about it."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you guys'?" Alex asked, picking himself up from out of the rubble, "You're going to help aren't you? We're a team after all right?"

"I only care about Ryu-O," Shiore returned without looking up at Alex keeping her eyes fixed on her blade, "and now that I have him close by, I can finally run my blade through his chest and put an end to the Hono clan once and for all."

"CAN YOU SET ASIDE THIS STUPID VENDETTA FOR ONE BLASTID SECOND!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs, Shiore's eyes shot open, "I know that you blame Ryu-O for killing a friend of yours, but that doesn't change the fact that right now we might need his help to take care of the threat that's right in front of us!" he clenched his fists tightly together, "what he did was wrong, but killing him won't bring your friend back to life now will it?"

Shiore stood up and looked Alex straight in the eye, she gritted her teeth and punched him square in the face, "BAKA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"OW!" Alex shouted back rubbing his face where Shiore had hit him, "What was that for?"

"URASAI! URASAI! URASAI!" Shiore yelled back at him hurling several kunai knives at him in a way that came close to Alex but not actually hitting him instead just striking the ground behind him, "Just shut your mouth alright! You don't know anything you moron!"

Alex looked at Shiore with pity in his eyes, "I know one thing, I know that there are people who are in need of help," he said as he climbed back onto his feet, "and they aren't going to wait forever for help to arrive."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Shiore asked placing her hands on her hips, "Play the role of the hero and save the world?"

"That's pretty much the idea," Alex chuckled. "So how about," he extended his right hand to her, "you think you can put aside your revenge and help make sure no one else has to?"

Shiore sighed, "fine," she pointed her finger at Alex and glared at him, "but I'm going to kill Ryu-O once this whole thing is over, you got that?"

"By all means, kill him dead."

"Alright, deal," Shiore grabbed Alex's hand, "So… what's the plan?"

"Well, first things first we have to find Cole and Tara," Alex explained, "With any luck Carter should be with them."

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "and after that?"

"We head back to the surface and take down those other riders," Alex said with a great fire in his eyes, "once and for all."

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3 of 4: Rider vs Rider

**Part 3: Rider vs Rider**

Far off in another tunnel underground, Tara was hard at work trying to pull Cole out from a pile of rubble. She struggled to lift the unconscious dark skinned male out from the rocks and laid him down on the stone ground that she had woken up in.

"Cole!" she shouted with a slight tremble in her voice, slapping him in the face trying to wake him, "Cole, come on wake up!"

"Try all you want, that boy ain't getting up," a voice cackled from the distance.

Tara jumped to her feet, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Slicer stepped out from behind a pile of rubble, "You don't need to fret little miss, it's just me." the sound of metal scraping against metal erupted behind her, "Well, just me and my hubby I should say." she cackled as Corroderon walked up from out of the shadows and took his place beside her.

"Why…" Tara cried holding Cole tight within her arms, "Why are you doing this?"

"You ask why?" Slicer smirked under her helmet, "To reach paradise, nothing more."

"You five stand in the way of the gate," Corroderon proclaimed stepping forward in front of Slicer, "for that alone you must fall."

Tara pulled out her Gale gaia memory and jumped to her feet, "NO!" she shouted as Kree flew down from above and landed on her shoulder. Tara then held out her wrist as Kree twisted around it becoming her driver, "I don't care what your reasons are, if you're going to do harm to innocent people than there is no way I can allow you to succeed!"

She held up her memory and hit the button below the label, "Gale!"

Tara's heart began to race as she stared down her opponents, "Henshin!"

She slammed her memory into her driver, "GALE!" her driver shouted as a tornado rushed over her switching her into her bright yellow bird like armor, her blue visor flashing brightly for a moment.

Slicer chuckled, "Do you wish to die that badly?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tara shouted back at her slamming her fist into the palm of her open left hand, "I don't care if I die, just so long as I take you lot down with me!" She whipped out her flail with her right hand, struck her left leg forward and shot her left open hand out towards Slicer and Corroderon, "A mighty Gale to tear down all," she whispered to herself taking in a deep breath, "As I charge to glory... all foes shall fall."

Vulpurgiest stood atop Ardent Tower overlooking the city, the Xtreme memory in hand with Fata and Laurentia standing just behind him.

"Finally…" he said to himself looking down at the device in his hand, "everything I have desired is within my grasp."

"It appears to be that way," a voice called out from behind the trio. Vulpurgeist turned around to see Carter standing by the door to the rail of the tower, "but tell me, now that you have it what do you intend to do with it?"

Vulpurgiest chuckled, "So you're still alive… Kamen Rider Ryu-O," he asked back turning his whole body to face Carter, "You'll be dead soon anyway so I guess I might as well tell you. I plan to use this to destroy what's left of you and this city, then open the gateway into paradise."

Carter pulled out his Ryu-O memory as his driver materialized around his waist, "If that is your intention, then I'll have no choice but to stop you."

Valpurgeist laughed, "You're one of Vainglory's dogs, what reason could someone like you have to protect the people living in such a hollow shell of a city like this one?"

"I care not for the people of this city," Carter returned holding his memory up to the three riders that stood before him, "However, you hurt Thea and it is for that reason that I can not allow you to live…" he took in a deep breath then hit the button below the label of his memory.

"RYU-O!"

"Hen… SHIN!" Carter shouted before ramming his memory into his driver.

"RYU-O!" Carter spun his driver as a wheel of fire erupted from it quickly evolving into a roaring inferno that covered the boy from head to toe. As the fires died down, Carter stood before the trio in his crimson armor, the amber eyes of his mask illuminating furiously for a moment like a bright candle flickering wildly in a violent breeze.

Valpurgeist smirked under his mask, "Laurentia," he spoke up turning his attention to the rider of water, "keep this one busy will you."

Laurentia nodded, "As you wish my lord," he said stepping forward between Carter and his commander, drawing his sword as he did so.

Valpurgeist looked towards Fata. Fata nodded and wrapped her arms around the dark rider, a pair of violent demonic wings spreading out from her back and lifting the two up into the air out of reach from Carter.

"I honour your spirit Ryu-O," Laurentia spoke up grabbing Carter's undivided attention, "let's see if your skill with a blade can match."

Carter said nothing and snapped his fingers together igniting a flame which formed into his buster blade.

Laurentia raised an eyebrow, "Not talking?" he asked not expecting an answer. He put one foot forward and raised his rapier to Carter, "how interesting… I've been looking for an opponent like you."

Back underground, Alex and Shiore were in a heated battle with Gamma-Ray. Shiore was in her standard rider form and Alex had switched into his Blade Kicker combination for it's added defensive capabilities which at this point in time were very much needed as Gamma-Ray was hurling everything he had at two riders, focusing one of his whips on Alex and the other on Shiore.

The two riders deflected both whips with their blades then linked back up with one another standing side by side, Alex keeping his eyes on the whips and Shiore Gamma-Ray.

"Holy shit…" Alex panted trying to catch his breath, "This guy is tough."

"I noticed," Shiore put bluntly, "I can't even get close to him with those damn whips in the way. Rather clever in all honesty," She eyed the whips wrapped tightly around the entirety of Gamma-Ray's arms, "he keeps in enemies at a distance while still being able to attack from far away. He can hit us all he wants, but we can't even give him so much as a scratch."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Alex panted before regaining his footing, "doesn't help that my memories are useless against something like that. I can't get in close to slash him with Blade, and if I try and shooting him and he'll just block it."

"Are you two cuties just about done talking?" Gamma-Ray asked weakly swinging his whips around and letting out a sigh, "I'm beginning to go rather limp over here."

Shiore's eyes shot open, "I've got it!" she said with a snap of her fingers. She pulled her Yuki memory from her driver and handed it to Alex, "Here, try using my memory with one of yours."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? How do you know it will work?"

"Just do it," Shiore instructed, "before I change my mind."

"Alright…" Alex pulled his Blade and Kicker memories from his driver and put in Star in the right slot than Yuki in the left, "but, what about you?"

"I didn't want to use this, but it looks like we have no other option," Shiore reached into her belt and pulled from it an pale icy blue gaia memory with an S that resembled a skull with a wolf's main atop it's head. This one however was unlike any gaia memory Alex had seen before as it had a massive chunk of metal on the end of it in the shape of half a wolf's skull.

"We'll have to be quick… ready?" Shiore looked over to Alex, he nodded, "good… IKUZE!"

Alex split the slots of his driver apart as Shiore slammed her new memory into her's and flipped the wolf skull shaped chunk of metal over onto her wolf head shaped buckle making it look more aggressive.

"Shira! Star! Yuki!" Alex and Shiore's drivers shouted as a wave of wind and ice rushed over the two from the ground.

Shiore broke out of the ice in armor similar to her standard Yuki form only now adorn with white spikes on her helmet and chest armor. The blue kimono with a white trim she wore under her armor had it's colors reversed and the kimono itself extended to resemble more of a long coat with a jagged look to it at the front. Her sword was now primarily white with two blades on the end of its guard instead of only one and a chain with three kunai knives hanging off the other end.

Alex on the other hand emerged from the ice storm in his standard Star Runner armor only with a few key differences. The red had now been replaced with blue and the black bit of his shin and arm guards along with his chest and shoulder armour as well as the sides of his mask had been switched out with white. The red x pattern stamped across his chest plate was changed to that of a deep purple y and spikes of the same shades of white and purple now lined his shoulder armour, gauntlets, and mask where appropriate. A blue gem adorn his now v shaped head crest.

Gamma-Ray laughed, "So you changed your armor, so what? I'll still going to rip you two apart, but not before having a little bit of fun with the two of you of-"

With a flick of his wrist, Alex whipped out a pair of wrist mounted kunai blades and hurled the one attached to his left wrist by a cable at Gamma-Ray, jabbing him in the shoulder. He then grabbed the cable and pulled Gamma-Ray towards him ripping him from the ground by force.

As Gamma-Ray soared over the two riders, Shiore took her now dual bladed sword and slashed Gamma-Ray across his chest knocking him down on the ground. Before losing the opening, Shiore grabbed her sword with her back left hand and leapt over to Gamma-Ray slashing him at him twice while he was still down.

After a couple of slashes, Gamma-Ray caught Shiore's blade with his bare hand taking it's full impact seemingly unphased. "The pain… it tickles me…" he chuckled, "I can't believe how long it's been since I've had this much fun… and the blood feels so nice against my cold, dead… hands..." he wrapped his fingers around one of the blades of Shiore's new sword, "but unfortunately… this is where you get off. You can't do anything while I have my hold on your blade."

"So you think," Shiore said softly. With a quick motion she moved her thumb to a clip on the grip of her sword and broke it open causing her sword instantly dividing in two with one blade to each half, the chain on each end linking the two together.

Shiore grabbed the other sword with her right hand and jabbed Gamma-Ray in the gut below his armor before he had time to even blink so much as react to Shiore's attack. He pulled the sword out of his gut and jumped back, winded from the blow.

"You sneaky little bitch…" he grunted holding his wounded gut where Shiore had stabbed him, "How did you… do that?"

"It's simple really," Shiore proclaimed holding her sword up to Gamma-Ray, "This blade you see here, is really a pair of twins linked together by an endless chain. The name of this sword," she looked up to Gamma-Ray with a cold fire igniting within in her eyes, "is Yuki no Shiratani."

"Gah, to hell with this crazy shit! I'm blowing this place!" Gamma-Ray shouted at the top of his lounges. He swung his whips and a pipe just above the group cracking it open before jumping up to the ceiling as water rained down upon Alex and Shiore, "Fry assholes!" He shouted before ripping the whip off his right hand and hurling it into the water below.

"Alex! Move!" Shiore ordered as the two jumped up to a landing just a few feet out of the water. Shiore looked around for Gamma-Ray but to no avail as the electric rider had already hit the road, "Damn it!" she shouted stabbing the ground with one of her swords, "He got away!"

"Then lets chase him down," Alex called out.

Shiore turned around to face him, then smirked under her mask, "Now you're starting to speak my language." She pulled out her scanner and switched it on, ten dots appearing at once. Two representing them along with four others that were close by, another three far off in the distance with one stray heading towards the trio, "I think I've got him, he's on the run heading back to daddy." She raised an eyebrow, "Hang on… that's not right."

Alex looked at the scanner, "What's not right?"

"There are ten marks on the scanner," Shiore pointed out, "Excluding the four of us and Ryu-O that should leave six others, yet I'm only picking up five on here."

"It's probably just an error or something," Alex suggested, "One of them could just have their memory switched off for all we know."

"Even if their memory were switched off I'd still be able to see it on the scanner," Shiore explained, her brow furled and lip perked up in annoyance, "This just doesn't make any sense at all."

"We'll deal with it later, but right now we have bigger fish to fry," Alex gestured to a passageway that lead out of the rubble, "Now let's go nab Gamma-Ray before he gets back to his boss."

Shiore sighed and put her scanner away, "Fine, but let's be quick about it."

Back in the other underground tunnel, Tara was thrown into a wall on the far side of the room. She cried out in agony before falling down to the ground.

"Seems to be that you're all bark and no bite," Slicer cackled walking over towards Cole, "Pity that the mighty Gale turned out to be nothing more than a declawed little mutt." She raised her foot and pressed it down on Cole's face, "Ah well, perhaps Rock Boy over here will prove more of a challenge.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tara spat at Slicer making her way to feet, "Back the fuck away from him you hear me!"

Slicer laughed at her, "Is that a threat?"

"NO!" In a fraction of a second, Tara dashed over to Slicer picked up Cole with both her arms and leapt over to the other side, "It's an order you bitch!"

"You want me to handle this?" Corroderon offered taking a step forward.

Slicer put her hand infront of him, "No my love," she said with a smirk, "this is starting to get interesting."

Slicer stepped over towards where Tara stood as the yellow wind rider pulled out her slicer and look her opponent in the eye. The two swung their blades at one another several times, each strike from the two fighters clashing with that of their opponent's.

After a while of repeated clashing, Slicer blocked Tara's blade and pulled over to the side before kneeing her in the gut causing the young rider to collapse back to the ground using her slicer as a crutch.

"I say, you've gotta admire the engineering behind these gaia memories. Don't you agree Gale?" Slicer asked not really expecting an answer as she pulled her memory from her driver and held it up to the sky, "sure does make me rather sad that they're wasted on people like you though."

Without saying a word, Tara looked over her shoulder to see Slicer's memory unguarded and in plain sight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Slicer chuckled, "Oh well, not like it will matter in a few moments now will it?"

Slicer went to place her memory back into her driver, however at that very instant, Tara removed her Gale memory from her own driver and slammed it into the hilt of her blade, "GALE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" her memory shouted as a loud charging sound erupted from her slicer.

"Maria! Look out!" Corroderon called out to his beloved.

Slicer looked down to Tara, Gaia memory still held up to the sky as Tara hurled her weapon in shuriken mode at Slicer's wrist that she held her memory with knocking it from her hand resulting in it shattering to pieces before it could touch the ground.

Slicer stood frozen for a moment then fell over backwards onto the ground, her rider form shattering upon impact.

"MARIA!" Corroderon cried out running over to the side of his lover picking her up in his arms.

Tara then threw her slicer aside and dashed over to Cole, "Cole! Cole are you alright?"

"T-Tara?" Cole whispered as his eyes slowly began to open, "Where are we?"

Tara's eyes filled with tears and she, without saying a single word, wrapped her arms around him and broke down crying.

"Hey hey hey," Cole laughed patting her on the head, "What's gotten into you?"

Tara sniffled burying her face in his chest, "I'm just glad you're alive!"

"Maria!" Corroderon cried out huddling over Slicer, her skin becoming a dark grey with the texture of ash and her eyes a bloodshot red, "Maria speak to me! DON'T DIE DAMN IT!"

"Isaac…" Maria called out as her vision began to blur reaching out her one hand and touching her beloved's face, "I guess… that beaten up old mutt was too much for me… I'm sorry."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Corroderon cried grabbing Maria's hand, "You're going to make it out of here… You're going to live dammit!"

Maria shook her head, "I'm afraid… this is where my rider comes to an end my love," she sat herself up and kissed the mouth piece of her beloved's helmet before collapsing in his arms once again. Her eyes closed as tears began to pour from them, "Be strong for me… my love."

With those last few words, Maria's body turn to dust in Corroderon's hands leaving only her empty clothes and driver behind.

Corroderon balled up his hands and gritted his teeth, panting heavily in anger, "YOU!" He screamed rising to his feet at staring down Tara, "YOU MURDERED HER!" he threw his shield to the side and pulled another, smaller sword from a secondary sheath on the back of his belt, "You killed my Maria… NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Tara, stay back," Cole instructed as he rose to his feet, "I'll take care of him, you just get out of here alright?"

"NO!" she shouted back to him, "I'm staying with you," she said grabbing a hold of his hand, "no matter what the odds."

"There isn't any way of get through that thick head of yours is there?" Cole smiled at her then pulled out Rock memory as his driver formed around his waist, "Alright then, let's beat this guy together," he looked back to Corroderon, "Henshin!"

Ryu-O clashed his blade with Laurentia at the top of the tower with such force that would knock any normal person flying backwards into a wall, however the water rider did not move an inch from where he stood no matter how much force Carter put into the edge of his blade.

Carter broke his blade away from Laurentia's and jumped back a few feet. As he jumped he shot a blast of fire at the other rider only to have it deflected off into one of the outer walls of the tower. Carter panted while Laurentia remained as stoic as ever as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You're skill with a blade is impressive," Laurentia proclaimed running his hand along the length of his sword, "but you still have a long ways to go." He whipped his sword to one side then thrusted it toward Carter who in turn jumped off to one side, Luarentia keeping a close eye on his opponent.

Carter landed with both feet on the ground, "This fight is getting us no where. Now tell me," he aimed his blade at Laurentia, "who the hell are you people!"

Laurentia lowered his sword and stared down Carter, "You really want to know?" Carter said nothing and simply glared back at him, "Tell you what, if you defeat me in battle I will tell you everything… deal?"

Without a single word Carter dashed over to Laurentia and slashed him across his chest, he then readied for a second strike which was then blocked by Laurentia this time causing his arm to buckle a little under the pressure. The water rider smirked under his mask, "That's more like it." The two swung their blades at each other putting more lethal force into each blow than the last.

After breaking from a parry, Carter shot his arm out at Laurentia and began to charge up a fire blast with enough energy to burn the two of them alive if need be however before he could fire it Laurentia kicked Carter's arm down to the ground causing the boy to fire in the floor melting it and several floors below it instantly resulting in the pair falling down to the first floor of the tower.

The two riders climbed out from the rubble and looked each other in the eye as they both panted rapidly as they attempted to raise their swords to one another.

"I don't suspect either us has the energy to keep this up for much longer…" Laurentia panted as he reached for his driver and pulled out his gaia memory, "How's about we finish this with one final strike at our maximum?"

Carter glared at him but then did the same before quickly placing his memory into the hilt of his sword as Laurentia followed suit.

"Ryu-O! Maximum Drive! Laurentia! Maximum Drive!"

Violent flames constricted around Carter's sword as pink quills of light shot out from Laurentia's armor. Carter held his sword with both hands and brought it to his right shoulder as Laurentia struck an elegant fencing pose preparing for one final strike.

At that exact moment, the two dashed towards each other and struck their opponent with their blades firing off their finishing attack. Once fired, the two stood on opposite ends of one another in dead silence. After a few moments, Laurentia's mask split in half.

Laurentia smirked, "Well played," he said as his sword cracked and fell to pieces in his hands leaving only his gaia memory which was starting to fall apart. He turned to face Carter who in turn faced him, "I had been searching for an opponent like you, and now I can rest happily knowing that their was someone out their strong enough to defeat my blade."

Carter raised his sword to Laurentia, "A deal is a deal."

Laurentia smiled at Carter, "Right right, I know." He turned to him and looked him dead in the eye, "We are a group of riders who have been experimented on by META. My comrades came to destroy this city and I out of habit tagged along, but in truth I do not wish to see innocent people suffer while monsters rampage. So please, do whatever you must to ensure this city's safety."

Carter nodded, then raised an eyebrow "Why are you asking your enemy to defeat your comrades?"

"Because you are not my enemy, I am only a warrior looking for one last fight… now that I've found it I can rest easy," Laurentia proclaimed with a grin. "I meant what I said, I respect that you were strong enough to defeat me. But it wasn't your body that was strong." He held his memory up to Carter as it began to crack, "The five of us are tied directly to out gaia memories, destroy the memory and you will destroy the rider. Use this information to protect this city and those who you care about, and above all… never, at any cost, give up your freedom." He cracked his memory within his hands and broke it to pieces, "Good luck… Kamen Rider Ryu-O."

With those simple words, Laurentia turned to dust and blew away in the wind leaving only his driver and the few remaining fragments of his gaia memory lying scattered on the ground. Carter walked over to the driver and kicked it, he then turned his attention upward to the whole running through several floors leading up to the top of the tower.

"One down," he said to himself clenching his sword within his hand, "two to go."

Fata stood at the top of the tower holding up a violet orb of fire with her hand. Four balls of light floated around within it before one of them went out leaving only three remaining.

"Slicer and Laurentia have fallen Vulpurgeist," she called out the black rider who stood on the edge of the tower looking down at the street below, "this isn't looking very good for you… I'm beginning to think you and your followers don't have what it takes to-"

"SILENCE!" Vulpurgeist shouted at her silencing her, "Gamma-Ray and Corroderon are still out there, besides I know what I'm doing." He held the Xtreme memory in his right hand and his spear in the other, "It's time to put the final phase of my plan into motion."

He placed his Vulpurgeist memory along with another that was marked with an N with a wormhole in the middle of it into the slots on his spear before placing the Xtreme memory over top of it and splitting it apart.

"Vulpurgeist! Nocte! XTREEEEME!" the three memories shouted as a shroud of dark fog spewed from the xtreme memory as it darkened in color, the x in the center becoming a sickly green color.

Fata stepped away from Vulpurgeist as the shroud enveloped him entirely. Maniacal laughter began to erupt from the shroud as a pair of demonic black wings shot out from it with a quick swing of his spear the shadow rider whipped the black shroud off of him revealing him in armor similar to that of Alex's ultimate form only his helmet, arm guards and wrist guards remained the same and a orange trim marked his armor instead of red.

The shroud quickly clung back onto him as it began to constrict around his body, shadowy black teeth could be seen eating away at various parts of his body.

Vulpurgeist whipped his spear around and fired off three spikes shrouded in a dark aura which jammed themselves into the ground at three ends of the city, their aura quickly beginning to spread.

"This power…" he cackled holding his hands open, "after the years I've spent dreaming…" he smirked and balled his hands into a pair of tight fists, "Now it's real!"

Back underground, Corroderon slashed the ground between Cole and Tara splitting it open as the two jumped off to either side of him, Cole to the left and Tara to the right.

"WHY!" Corroderon shouted at the top of his lounges ripping his sword from the ground, "WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL LIVING WHILE MY MARIA ROTS IN THE GROUND!"

"This guy has completely lost it," he thought to himself resting his weight on his hammer. He swung his hammer around to one side and smash it against the ground, "We're going to need to make this quick so he doesn't cause anymore damage."

"Hey Kurodon!" Tara shouted at him, "It was her own fault she died you idiot!"

Corroderon glared at her then dashed over to her, grabbing her by one hand and twisting her arm around her back before pressing the edge of his larger blade against her throat, "So you want to die first now do you?" He raised his sword preparing for a killing blow, "Watch carefully Rock! This is what happens when you take the life of someone's lover!"

At that instant, Cole smacked Corroderon in the face with his hammer sending him flying across the room releasing Tara from his grasp.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked Tara running over to her side.

Tara nodded, "never better."

"You two make me sick…" Corroderon cackled picking himself up off the ground grabbing both of his swords grasping them tightly in his hands, "All me and Maria wanted to live in a perfect world…" he added as it sounded like he was beginning to cry, "IS BEING HAPPY WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE REALLY THAT BAD A CRIME!"

"This guy just doesn't want to stay down," Cole pointed out, "surely there must be some way to take him down."

Tara tilted her head, "Hang on a sec," at that instant she noticed a small glowing crack beginning to form in Corroderon's driver as well as a few others on various parts of his armor. She jumped to her feet and whipped out her flail, "he seems to have cracks all over him… like he's falling apart."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

Tara nodded, "I've seen those marks before, I couldn't possibly forget them."

"Alright then," Cole picked up his hammer with both his hands and held it tightly in his grasp, "if that's his weak point, let's hit it with all we've got."

Tara smirked under her mask, "I like the way you think big guy." She slapped him on the shoulder then grabbed a couple rocks from the rubble by her feet, "You handle the

finisher then, I'll keep the guy busy."

Cole nodded, "got it."

She began hurling rocks at Corroderon before jumping up and down waving her arms in the air, "HEY TREE FREAK! YOU SUCK AND YOUR WIFE WAS A WHORE!"

Cole was stunned speechless, "What are you doing?"

"Making him angry!" she shouted before jumping off to one side and throwing yet another rock at Corroderon.

Corroderon blocked the other rocks just as he did the other ones before charging at Tara and grabbing her by her throat before pinning her down to a wall at the far side of the room.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Corroderon growled at her tightening his grip on her throat, "Do you want me to kill you now!"

"Hmm… nah," Tara shrugged, "I'd rather you fell before I did." She stretched her neck out to one side and shouted, "NOW COLE!"

Corroderon looked over his shoulder to see Cole standing directly behind him placing his gaia memory into his hammer and switching it into it's axe mode.

"Rock! Maximum Drive!"

Before Corroderon had anytime to react, Tara had slipped out of his grasp and jumped out of his reach as Cole swung his axe at him shooting of a blindly green blade of light which slashed his driver directly destroying his memory upon contact. He fell to the ground stunned by the impact as his armor shattered and he returned to his civilian form.

Tara jumped over to Cole's side and raised her hand to him, Cole in turn raising his and slapping it against Tara's.

Corroderon, now simply Isaac, clawed at the ground and stumble to his feet. He raised his hand in a claw shape at Tara and Cole before taking one step forward and falling back down to the ground.

"Looks like I've failed once again," he said with a smile as he began to cry, "I'll see you soon… Maria."

With those last few words, Isaac's skin became as grey as ash and he crumbled into a pile of dust on the ground.

Cole took his arm and wrapped it around Tara, Tara placing her hand overtop of his.

Cole then looked over to her and patted her on the back, "We should go, we still have things we need to do." Tara nodded.

Up on the surface, Gamma-Ray climbed out of a whole in the ground and rested his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath, "Thank god I got away from there," he looked up to the tower as a shroud of shadows began to form around it, "Well well," he said with a smirk under his mask, "it looks like this little game is finally coming to a close."

End of Part 3


	4. Part 4 of 4: X and Y

**Part 4: X and Y**

The streets of Ardent City lay barren with the wreckage of cars and other vehicles, glass scattered across the pavement from several broken windows. Alex and Shiore, who had by this point reverted back into their civilian forms, walked up to the surface from a subway stairwell that had since had its roof blow wide open.

Alex stood in awe of the destruction, "No way…" his eyes quickly caught the attention of a grown woman huddled over the body of a small child, both limp and lifeless on the ground. Alex felt his heart sink from the sheer sight of it.

Shiore glanced over to him then placed his hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing you can do for them… we should keep going." Alex gulped then nodded.

The two proceeded down the road until they reached the base of Ardent Tower. Alex looked up at the top to see a black vortex swirling around it.

"So we're back here again," Alex sighed, "Seems rather fitting, considering…"

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "Considering what?"

Alex shook his head, "Never mind, not important." He took in a deep breath then exhaled, "Vulpurgeist is at the top of that thing, that's all that matters."

Shiore nodded in agreement, not saying a word. She looked to the entrance of the tower, her eyes shooting open and becoming filled with anger at the sight of Carter walking out unharmed. She went for her Yuki gaia memory but was stopped by Alex who grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye shaking his head a little.

"You two are still alive?" Carter asked slowly approaching the two, "Guess I should be relieved," he added looking at Shiore who gritted her teeth back at him. He glanced at her for a second then turned back to Alex, "You wouldn't happen to know if Thea is alright would you?"

"Sadly no," Alex shook his head, "but, with any luck, Cole should be with her. Besides, that girl is far too stubborn to die."

"True," Carter said softly looking away from Alex and Shiore for a moment.

"Carter… if you don't mind me asking… why are you so concern about her?" Alex asked be careful not to ask anything too personal.

"I almost lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again," Carter put simply looking back at Alex, "She's my sister… what kind of a brother would I be if I simply let her die?"

Alex smiled a bit, "That's true I guess."

Shiore's eyes softened a bit, loosening her grip on her gaia memory. "Come on Alex, we have work to do," she said coldly walking passed Carter, "I'll deal with you later."

Alex and Shiore proceeded towards to the entrance of the tower.

"Wait," Carter called out, Shiore and Alex turning around to face him, "take this," he tossed his Ryu-O memory over Alex who caught it with both his hands, "Just be sure to land a punch on Mavrick for me alright?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Mavrick?"

"That rider calling himself Vulpurgeist, he's Fury's adopted older brother," Carter put simply, "That alone should give you reason enough to kill him."

Alex gripped the Ryu-O memory in his hand, "At this point, who he's related to is irrelevant." Carter and Shiore both raised an eyebrow, "being related to a killer doesn't make one a killer themselves, a person should be judged on the actions they've carried out on their own. Vulpurgeist has done far enough on his own to warrant me stopping him, so that's what I'm going to do."

Carter nodded, "Alright then, I wish you two the best of luck."

"You aren't coming?" Shiore asked.

"Thea is my top priority," Carter returned, "besides, I'm sure you two can handle things from here. So get going, before I change my mind." He said before turning his back to them and walking away from the tower.

"Hono!" Shiore called out taking one step forward, Carter stopping and looking over his shoulder to her, "We'll talk once this is over… and I want answers this time, understood?"

Carter said nothing and simply nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Alex called out to Shiore placing his hand on her shoulder, "we should get going."

Without another word from Shiore, she and Alex made their way inside the tower leaving Carter behind at the bottom.

At that instant, a squad of four cop cars drove up to the tower and parked in front of it. Carter turned around as a pair of police officers got out and raised their guns to him, "Stand down!" they barked at him.

Carter raised his hands above his head, "I'm not with them."

"Bullshit!" barked one of the officers, "Just get down on the ground and shut yo-"

"He's telling the truth you idiot," a familiar voice called out. Carter looked over to the sight of Marcoh climbing out from one of the other cars, "He's the son of a friend of mine… leave him be."

Carter raised an eyebrow, "Marcoh? What are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me that you might need some back up," Marcoh returned as Kree flew down and perched on his shoulder.

"Kree? Wait then that means," he looked back over to the cop car to see Cole and Tara climbing out from the back seat.

"Tara sent Kree over to the station as soon as she and Cole were finished with Slicer and Corroderon," Marcoh explained, "We rushed over here and picked them up on the way." He looked up to the dark shroud swarming around the top of the tower, "we came to help, but sadly I don't think we have the power to do so. it's all up to Alex and Shiore now."

"You honestly think they can win?" Carter asked.

"As long as I've known him, Alex has never been one to give up easily," Cole butted in,

"Besides, he's got Sayuri with him," Tara added cracking her knuckles, "her and Superstar are one deadly combination. They'll have that ol pear guy crying like a baby by the time they're down with him."

"_You have so many people counting on you Xtreme,"_ Carter thought to himself looking back up to the tower. "_Be sure none of them are misplaced,"_ He balled his hand into a fist, "_It's your fight now."_

At the top of the tower, Vulpurgeist stood watch at the crowd that was gathering at the bottom.

He tightened his grip around his spear, "Why must they continue to get in my way?" he growled. With one quick motion he jabbed his spear into the swarm of darkness that surrounded him as it once again began to constrict around him and eat away at his body.

On a backed up street across town, a grown man with black hair and green eyes sat honking his horn at the heavy traffic. He wore a casual outfit made up of blue uncreased jeans and a green polo shirt. Next to him sat a woman with the same color of hair in a plain white shirt and black pants, behind him a son who lay asleep and to the right of the child sat Madison who stared blankly out her window.

"Oh come on!" the man roared, "Move already!"

The woman in the seat beside him sighed, "Honking isn't going to make them go any faster Richard."

The man looked over to the woman, "Did I ask you Nicole?"

Madison sighed then looked to her hand which had been closed into a fist, she opened it up revealing a Ninja Storm Red Ranger key that she had bought earlier that day.

"I'm just saying maybe you could be a little bit more patient!" Nicole shouted.

At that instant, a giant strike of lightning lit up the sky shrouding it entirely in Vulpurgeist's toxic black aura. Soon after, the face of the black rider emerged throughout the clouds. Civilians, Madison and her family including, stood in both awe and horror at what was happening. The entire city stood still, frozen in place as Vulpurgeist spoke to all.

"People of Ardent City, heed this warning!" he called out in a booming voice, "As we speak my goal is within my grasp." Images of Xtreme and the other riders excluding Ryu-O flashed over in the clouds, "These are you so called protectors, they tried to stop me and no they are no more, their minds were broken and bodies torn to pieces. Any who interfere shall be destroyed just as brutally as they were. Consider yourselves warned… do not do anything stupid." After those final words, Vulpurgeist's image in the cloud layer faded away just as quickly as it had appeared.

Madison looked back to the ranger key in her hand and then to the door. She closed her hand tight around the ranger key then unlocked her door and dashed out of the car.

"Madison!" Nicole called out rolling down the window, "What do you think you're doing!"

"SOMETHING STUPID!" the red haired girl shouted back.

Nicole slammed her hands down on the car door, "YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" but by that point Madison was already out of ear range. She sat back down and crossed her arms, "Will that girl ever listen?"

Richard laughed a little, "you weren't much better when you were her age if I recall correctly."

Nicole glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's just like you," he returned with a smile, "I had almost forgotten that with how long we were separated."

"Oh yeah…" Nicole thought for a moment, "It was for her that we decided to give it a second chance wasn't it?" she leaned into him and nuzzled him a bit, "We'll just give her a five second head start… then we'll go after her."

Alex and Shiore made their way up to the top of Ardent Tower, once there they found Vulpurgeist standing with his back turned to them overlooking the city.

"So… you're still alive…" the dark rider called out directionally before turning to face the two that stood before him, "soon you'll know that that was a big mistake." He slammed his spear down on the ground, "FATA!"

As he called her out, Fata jumped down from above Alex and Shiore taking place in between them and Vulpurgeist. Alex narrowed his eyes at her then turned his attention back to the black rider.

"You really are a coward you know that!" Alex shouted at him, "Hiding behind others and watching them die, what kind of sick bastard does that?" he took a step forward and pulled out his Star and Runner memories as his driver materialized around his waist, Shiore doing the same with her Yuki memory, "Vulpurgeist! The name of Kamen Rider is a precious one, and I shall not allow you to tarnish it by your actions any longer!" He slammed his memories into his driver, "HENSHIN!" he and Shiore shouted, Alex splitting the slots of his drive apart and Shiore going through her standard driver activation.

"Star! Runner! Yuki!" their memories shouted as they donned their respective rider forms.

"And how exactly do you two intend to stop me?" Vulpurgeist cackled, he held his spear up to them with the Xtreme memory fixed firmly upon it, "I have power, and YOU have nothing!"

Fata smirked under her mask, "Not exactly," she kicked Vulpugeist in the gut and grabbed the Xtreme memory off of his spear, "You're aren't really working out, so you're being recalled," she said before turning to Alex and throwing the memory back to him, "Here kid, it's all yours!"

Alex caught the memory in his hand then looked back to Fata, "Wait a minute! Who in the hell are you!"

Fata smirked, "There will be time for that later, see ya around kiddo." she said with a wave before vanishing from sight.

Sparks began to fly off from Vulpurgeist the second the Xtreme memory was removed from his spear resulting in him collapsing to the ground.

"DAMN YOU FATA!" he cried out in agony. He struggled to get back on his feet and aimed his spear at Alex and Shiore "I don't have much time left, I'll need to make this quick!"

Alex raised his fists and Shiore her sword in preparation for what the shadow might do, however before anyone could do anything a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Alex and Shiore knocking them back a few feet breaking their guard.

"Complete the mister master!" Gamma-Ray insisted jumping in between Vulpurgeist and the two riders that challenged him, "I'll handle these two!"

Shiore sighed, "Will you ever die?"

Vulpurgeist nodded and flexed out his wings, "Just don't fail me Gamma-Ray." he said before taking off into the air aiming for the very tip of the tower.

Gamma-Ray swung his whips around Alex and Shiore wrapping them tightly within his grasp before jumping over to the roof of a tall building and throwing them onto the ground.

"You little brats have caused more than your fair share of trouble," Gamma-Ray proclaimed as he increased the electricity flowing through his whips, "Now I'm going to put an end to it once and for all!"

He took one step towards the two, but before he could get very far a bright flash of light came out from nowhere blinding him where he stood.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!" he cried out as the light faded, he look in front of him to see a figure clad in a jade green hooded long coat with a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at him through the shadow cast by their hood, a pair of twin curved swords in their hands. "What the… who the hell are you?"

"Who is this guy?" Alex said aloud to himself.

Gamma-Ray growled, "Another Kamen Rider?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Kamen Rider?" the hooded figure asked looking behind them to Alex and Shiore then back to Gamma-Ray, "That is rather fitting I guess. Fine then, you can call me 'Jayd'," the figure proclaimed aiming one of their swords to Gamma-Ray, "Kamen Rider, Jayd."

"Jayd you say?" Gamma-Ray asked chuckling a little bit, "Wait, hang on." he point to Alex, "He's black, and your green… how does Black switch over to Green?"

"There's a very simple explanation to that," Jayd returned swinging her swords around before dashing over to Gamma-Ray and lashing him across the chest knocking him back into a wall. Jayd looked back to Alex and Shiore, "I'll handle this guy, you two get a move on."

Alex and Shiore nodded climbing back onto their feet, the two jumped back over to the tower and continued their pursuit of Vulpurgeist.

Gamma-Ray jumped onto the ledge of a higher building to get out from Jayd's reach, "HA! YOUR SWORDS CAN'T GET ME UP HERE!"

"Oh no, what a nightmare," Jayd sighed before pressing a button on her belt popping out a green die before replacing it with an orange on and spinning it with a dial on her buckle.

"CLASS ROLL!" her belt shouted as the die spun around, "Hunter! Burning Arrow Ignite!" Jayd's coat changed from green to orange as the swords were switched out for a crossbow.

Gamma-Ray's eyes shot open, "Oh crap."

Jayd smirked, "Well this has been rather fun wouldn't you say," Jayd proclaimed replacing the orange die with a blood red one, "however, now I'm finishing this."

"FINAL ROLL!" Jayd's belt shouted as the red die spun around before landing on a five, "FIVE! CRITICAL STRIKE!" Jayd pulled back on the trigger firing off fire burning arrows at Gamma-Ray engulfing him in the inferno.

As the flames clear, Gamma-Ray's gaia memory flew down on the ground at Jayd's feet before cracking and turning to dust. Jayd then looked over to Ardent Tower.

"Shall we get going Syd?" a voice called out.

Jayd nodded, "We have work of our own to attend to… I hope we can meet again soon, Kamen Rider Xtreme."

Back on the tower, Alex and Shiore made their way to a ladder that lead to the tip of the structure. Vulpurgeist starred down to them tightening his grip on his spear.

"Must I do everything by myself!" he growled as he picked up his spear in one hand and jabbed it into the tower cracking it down to the base, "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The crack lead down to were both Alex and Shiore stood breaking off at their feet resulting in the two fall off of the tower and plummeting to ground below.

Cole and Tara gasped, Tara grabbing Cole's hand out of reflex. Carter tightened his fists as he looked up at the two as Marcoh pulled out a megaphone and turned to the crowd of officers behind him.

He switched it on and shouted into it, "Stay calm! All units, resort to emergency pla-" before he could finish speaking a head of long red hair flashed by his eyes before the megaphone was snatched out his hands.

As he was falling, Alex looked over to Shiore, "Well… I guess this is the end isn't it?" Shiore said nothing, "Any… regrets?"

Shiore sighed, "Just one…"

As the two continued to fall, a familiar voice cried out over the roar of the wind, "KAMEN RIDER!"

Alex looked down to the crowd to see a red haired girl standing with a megaphone in her hands and tears in her eyes, "M-Madison?… what's she doing her?"

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Madison continued to shout into the megaphone, "I BELIEVE IN YOU! BOTH OF YOU! YOU CAN DO IT YUKI! DON'T LOSE XTREME!"

The crowd below then began to shout the same words that Madison had as it quickly began to rush over the entire city.

"That girl believes in you," Shiore said simply, "they all do… are you willing to let that belief be misplaced?"

Alex shook his head, "I'm done letting people down."

"Then let's finish this," Shiore proclaimed reaching out and grabbing Alex's hand with her's, "Once and for all."

A small spark ignited from the Xtreme, Ryu-O and Yuki memories as the began to glow. That same glow then began to come off from Cole and Tara's Rock and Gale memories before they shot up to Alex's hand.

Alex nodded, "Yes… Let's do this!"

The lights from each memory shot out and connected to the others engulfing Alex and Shiore in a ball of light as the finally touched down on the ground, the crowd below falling silent. As the light faded, Alex and Shiore were gone and had instead been replaced by a single white rider with one black and red arm with a red blade attached to it and one white and blue arm with a wolf head shaped cannon in place of it's hand. A pair of bright orange wings sprouted off of the rider's back.

Madison blinked with her jaw hung open, "They… they combined?"

"Part Kamen Rider Yuki…" Cole said in awe looking at the black arm.

"Part Kamen Rider Xtreme…" Tara added with her eye on the white.

Carter's eyes narrowed, "They transformed together to become…"

"ZOLTAN!" The white rider shouted as he jumped to his feet in a voice that was neither Alex nor Shiore's but a combination of the two.

Zoltan kicked off the ground hurling himself up towards Vulpurgeist slashing his wings apart with one slash of his sword.

"GAH!" Vulpurgeist cried out in agony, "No matter what I do I can never get rid of you riders! Why won't you let me reach my paradise in peace!"

"ANTON MAVRICK!" Zoltan shouted at him silencing the black rider, "The crimes you have committed are unforgivable! We, representing all you have wronged and killed, hereby sentence you to death!"

Zoltan raised his wolfhead cannon to Vulpurgeist as the five elemental memories swarmed around it and inserted themselves into five slots around the strap of the white rider's belt, "Star! Gale! Rock! Yuki! Ryu-O!" Zoltan then quickly shut and opened the Xtreme memory with his black hand, "XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

A giant cannon blast began to form at the barrel of the cannon, "HEXAGON MAXIMUM! YUGGOTH OBLITERATOR!" Zoltan shouted before firing one final shot at Vulpurgeist which consumed him almost instantly.

"DAMN YOU!... DARWIN!" the shadow rider cried out in agony as all three of his gaia memories cracked as his body turned to dust leaving nothing left of him except for a trail of his destruction.

A small chunk of the tower broke off and fell to the ground where Madison was standing, in less time than it took to blink Carter rushed over to her and pushed her out of the way before it smashed into the ground with more than enough force to kill her.

Madison's heart began to race, "Oh my god…" she panted looking over to Carter, "thank you…" she looked back to her hands noticing the Ninja Storm Red key she had been holding was missing, "Oh crap! Where is it!" she patted all over her body and began to panic.

Carter looked over to the ground to find the key lying just a few inches from where the chunk of the tower had hit. He picked it up and handed it back to her, "Here… this what you're looking for?"

The red haired girl sighed with relief, "oh thank god," she said as she snatched it away from Carter, "Thank you…" she giggled a bit, "again."

Carter shrugged, "don't mention it, not that big a deal."

Carter turned his back to Madison and began to walk away, as he did so Madison saw the ghostly figure of a red chinese dragon hovering above Carter's shoulder.

She blinked, "what the… was that just?" she laughed a bit, "nah!"

Carter walked by Cole and Tara giving them a stern look as he passed by, Tara and Cole looking back at him with equally stern expressions.

Tara and Cole looked over to one another a laughed a little bit. Tara then smiled and grabbed hold of Cole's hand with her's, "I'm glad this is finally over." she said nuzzling him a bit.

Cole smiled at her and patted her on the head, "Yeah… so am I."

Alex and Shiore stood at the top of what was left of Ardent Tower back in their civilian forms.

"Man, what a mess," Alex sighed kicking over a pile of rubble, "I do not envy the guy who's going to have to clean all this up."

"Enjoy this down time while it lasts," Shiore said aloud, "because it's not going to stay forever."

Alex looked over to her and nodded, "There's still a lot left undone," he proclaimed looking out to the horizon as Vulpurgeist black clouds began to dissipate allowing the orange hun of the sun's rays to shine through. He balled his hand into a fist, "So long as truth remains, I'll never stop moving forward."

{Insert Ending Theme: "To Sides of the Same Coin" by Yuzu}

Fata stood on the outskirts of the city flipping her Gaia Memory repeatedly into the air and catching it, "things left undone you say?" she asked to herself tossing her memory up one last time as it change from the silver fata rider memory to a deep raven blue dopant memory with a violet heart shaped D on the label.

A pair of demonic wings sprouted from her back as she cast away the armor of Fata and donned the appearance of a pale blue succubus with blue horns clade in a deep blue dress long gloves and thigh high stockings with high heels, "I must commend you, for you couldn't be more accurate."

A small chime echoed from an amber ring on her right hand.

"Ah, so the wanderer has awakened has she?" she smirked, "Yes, things are certainly going to become far more… interesting."

The End

**Look forward to **_**Kamen Rider Jayd**_ **and **_**Kamen Rider Xtreme Act 4: Bonds**_ **coming soon.**


End file.
